Traits
Traits are semi-permanent modifiers to slaves that change stats and actions. Birth traits are randomly added to slaves when they are generated. These traits can be added or removed from slaves through quests and magic. Trainable traits are added or removed as a result of actions or circumstances effecting the slave. When a trait with mental stat changes is added or removed, the underlying values are immediately changed, but these changes happen internally to a person and are not subject to the normal update process. Thus, until a stat undergoes a normal update(due to actions, items, jobs, or rules) the following can occur: * Base mental stat changes can result in a stat being raised above the max or lowered below the min. * The max stat reductions do not reduce your current stats, but prevent you from raising them after. e.g. If your slave has 100 wit before gaining this trait, they will retain it. * Min stat increases only raise a stat after first change to that stat. e.g. If your slave has 0 loyalty and gains Slutty trait(with min loyalty of 80, if it worked correctly), then your slave will still have 0 loyalty until the first change, when it will jump to 80. Trainable Traits * Some traits may not be available at the moment, as the sexual unlock system is currently not fully enabled * Some traits have a chance requirement to learn. The Entrancement spell bypasses some chance requirements(100%). Bisexual * Description: NAME is open to having affairs with people of the same sex. * Effect: Same-sex encounters are easier to accept. * Actual Effect: Changes slave speech options during sex. Slave leading sex is more likely to involve same sex person. Same sex meet interaction:[ "French Kiss": no reduction of gain by 2 mood and lust, "Propose": no difficulty penalty of 10]. * How to learn: 50% chance to learn at end of sex interaction, if the slave had at least one orgasm from any action with same sex and had more started actions with same sex than with opposite sex. * How to unlearn: 25% chance to unlearn at end of sex interaction, if the slave had at least one orgasm from any action with opposite sex and had at least 4 times more started actions with same opposite than with same sex. * Note: For learn and unlearn, "started action" counts reset at start of sex interaction and does not include ongoing actions Homosexual * Description: NAME is only expecting to have same sex affairs. * Effect: Same-sex encounters have no penalty, opposite sex actions are unpreferred. * Actual Effect: '''Slave leading sex is more likely to involve same sex person and less likely to involve opposite sex person. Same sex meet interaction:[ "French Kiss": no reduction of gain by 2 mood and lust, "Propose": no difficulty penalty of 10]. * '''How to learn: 25% chance of the Bisexual trait evolving into homosexual at end of sex interaction, if the slave had at least one orgasm from any action with someone of the same sex and had at least 4 times more started actions with same sex than with opposite sex. * How to unlearn: 50% chance of the homosexual trait devolving into bisexual at end of sex interaction, if the slave had at least one orgasm from any action with someone of the opposite sex and had more started actions with the opposite sex than with same sex. * Note: For learn and unlearn, "started action" counts reset at start of sex interaction and does not include ongoing actions Devoted * Description: 'NAME trusts you to a great degree. His/Her willingness to follow you caused him/her to find new strengths in his/her character. * '''Effect: '''Courage +25. Wit +25. Min Loyalty: 80. * '''Actual Effect: '+25 Courage and Wit when trait gained. No effect on loyalty minimum(mispelled stat). Slave leading sex is more likely to involve player. Meet interactions not in jail get +10 mood at start. * 'How to Learn: '''The pliable trait will evolve into this if loyalty >= 60 at the end of the day. Deviant * '''Description: '''NAME has a flavor for very unusual sexual practices. A cat or dog is fine for him/her too. * '''Effect: '''Degrading sexual actions have no penalty. * '''Actual Effect: '''Handcuff item will raise lust by 5 to 10 and obedience by additional 3 to 6. 'tie in with the Kennels facility. Not yet implimented. * How to Learn: No current method of learning trait. Potentially: to learn if a slave orgasms from a degrading sexual act. Enjoys Anal * Description: '''NAME is quite comfortable with his/her ass being used for pleasure and even favors it. * '''Effect: '''Anal actions are more effective and preferred. * '''Actual Effect: '''Changes slave speech options during sex. Slave leading sex is more likely to involve anal. * '''How to Learn: '''15% chance to learn if a slave orgasms from taking an anal action (if slave orgasms from ongoing non-anal action then it will not be learned). Fickle * '''Description: '''NAME prefers having as many sexual partners as possible, unable to stay confined to only one person for long. * '''Effect: '''Prostitution job bonus, multiple partners are unlocked by default. * '''Actual Effect: ** +20% gold from: F - Prostitution, W - Prostitution, and W - Exotic Whore. *** Does not stack with Sex-crazed trait. ** Removes Monogamous trait when learned. ** During sex interaction: *** Necessary for takers to get the most sensation from group actions. *** Slave leading sex is more likely to involve a person other than player or a group of persons. ** At end of day, does not lower relationship points when sharing player's bed with other slaves whom this slave is not at least "friendly" with. * How to Learn: '''Dynamic chance(not effected by Entrancement spell) to learn at end of sex interaction. Chance increases 1% for every group action. * '''Note: Group actions are phallic(penis or strap-on) fucking action requiring more than 2 persons. Likes it Rough * Description: '''NAME secretly enjoys being treated badly and taken by force. * '''Effect: '''Rape actions cause no loyalty and obedience reduction. * '''Actual Effect: ** During sex interaction: *** Slave will get at least average sensation from all sex actions regardless of consent. *** Slave avoids relationship penalty and stress from not taking pain when sex action has bad result. *** Slaves will no longer desire to be punished. *** When slave takes any punishing action: **** Captured effect(recently captured) duration is not reduced **** Obedience is not increased **** Sensation is not penalized **** Relationship points with giver are not decreased *** if slave has obedience < 80: **** Lewdness has a 33% greater impact on reducing will to resist sexual actions. **** Enables many sex actions, and even more if lewdness >= 50. ** During meet interaction: *** "Pushdown": if no captured effect, mood stat has greater impact and easier to result in +3 mood and lust. * How to Learn: 10% '''chance(not effected by Entrancement spell) to learn during sex interaction each time a slave takes any punishing action while slave has assertiveness < 35, if the slave has the masochist trait or if slave has at least 90 obedience and gave consent for sex. * '''Note: Punishing actions are in SM category or either face-sitting actions. Masochist * Description: ' NAME enjoys pain far more than he/she should. * '''Effect: '''Physical punishments more effective, and cause lust to grow. * '''Actual Effect: ' ** During meet interaction, punishing actions have 50% chance to result in all of the following: *** Raise lust by 2 to 4 *** Raise mood by 3 *** Lower stress by 5 ** During sex interaction: *** When slave takes any punishing action: **** No reduction of duration of captured effect(recently captured) **** No raising of obedience **** No raising of stress **** No penalty to sensation **** No lowering of relationship score with giver *** Slave will easily qualify to get higher sensation from spanking, whipping, and deepthroat. *** if slave has obedience < 80: **** Enables many sex actions, and even more if lewdness >= 50. *** Slave leading sex is more likely to involve taking punishing action. * '''How to Learn: '''15% chance to learn if a slave orgasms from taking punishing actions(if slave orgasms from ongoing non-punishing action then it will not be learned). * '''Note: Sexual punishing actions are in SM category or either face-sitting actions. Pervert * Description: '''NAME has a pretty broad definition of stuff he/she finds enjoyable. * '''Effect: Sexual actions are easier to unlock. Fetishist actions have no penalty. * Actual Effect: During sex interaction, perverted actions have no penalty to sensation and will still have at least 80% chance raise stress by 2 to 4. At end of day, nudity rule will not raise stress. * How to Learn: '''Chance to learn if a slave orgasms from a fetishist action. * '''Note: Perverted actions are only taking deepthroat and masturbation, or are giving or taking tailjob, footjob, either insert tail, milker, and either face-sitting. Regressed * Description: Due to some circumstances, NAME's mind reversed to an infantile state. He/She's barely capable of normal tasks, but he/she's a lot more responsive to social training. * Effect: Social jobs disabled. * Actual Effect: Disables all town based jobs except Lumberer, Fucktoy and Research Subject. Replaces the Uncivilized trait. Unlocks the Nurture 'service for slaves' (which removes this trait) in guild. * How to learn: Use an Elixir of Regression on said slave. * Note: Elixir of Regression also gives Pliable trait. Sex-crazed * Description: 'NAME can barely keep his/her mind off dirty stuff. His/her perpetual excitement makes him/her look and enjoy nearly everything at the cost of his/her sanity. * '''Effect: '''Max Wit -80. Max Confidence -60. Min Lust +50. No penalty from any sexual activity and brothel assignement[''sic]. * 'Actual Effect: ' ** No effect on stress from sexual jobs. ** +20% gold from: F - Prostitution, W - Prostitution, and W - Exotic Whore. *** Does not stack with Fickle trait. ** During sex interaction: *** If slave has obedience < 80, then he/she have no will to resist. ** At end of day: *** Raise lust by 3 to 6 *** Nudity rule will not raise stress * 'How to Learn: '''In the customization menu activate "No masturbation" under the advanced rules (requires advanced brand). At end of day, 70% chance (effected by Stimulant Potion, not Entrancement spell) to gain trait, if slave has lust >=90 and no sex in at least 5 days. Slutty * '''Description: '''Your influence over NAME caused him/her to accept to accept sex in many forms and enjoy his/her body to the fullest. * '''Effect: '''Confidence +25. Charm +25. Min Loyalty: 80. * '''Actual Effect: '+25 Charm and Confidence when trait gained. No effect on loyalty minimum(mispelled stat). Slave leading sex is more likely to involve a person other than player or a group of persons. * 'How to Learn: '''The pliable trait will evolve into this if lewdness >= 60 and loyalty too low for Devoted. Not possible to upgrade, even while the slave is jailed. Birth Traits Alcohol Intolerance * '''Description: '''NAME does not stomach alcoholic beverages too well. * '''Effect: '''Alcohol intakes[''sic] make slave drunker a lot quicker. * '''Actual Effect: '''You can give slaves wine from the "Meet" interaction. This lowers the amount of wine a slave can drink before passing out (From Endurance*2 + 1 to Endurance). Ascetic * '''Description: '''NAME cares little about luxury around him/her. * '''Effect: '''Luxury demands are lowered. * '''Actual Effect: -50% luxury demands * Note: Luxury demands are based on slave grade/origins. At end of day, if luxury demands are not met there is a penalty to loyalty and obedience based on the difference of luxury demanded and actual luxury (loyalty penalty is divided by 2.5). Blemished * Description: '''NAME's skin is covered in a lot of imperfections. Besides being unappealing to look at, this also makes him/her suffer from low self esteem. * '''Effect: '''Charm -10. Beauty -10 * '''Actual Effect: Same as stated. Clever * Description: '''NAME is more prone to creative thinking than an average person, which makes him/her learn faster. * '''Effect: '''Teach effectiveness increased by 25%. * '''Actual Effect: '''During meet interaction, "Teach" provides 25% more learning points. Library job provides 2 more learning points. Clingy * '''Description: NAME gets easily attached to people. However, this behavior is rarely met with acceptance, which in turn annoys him/her. * Effect: '''Loyalty +35%. Obedience drops quickly if constantly ignored. * '''Actual Effect: No effect on Loyalty growth(mispelled stat, otherwise effect would be 35 times growth). If ignored for more than 11 days and unlucky(if less than 4 slaves ignored, chance of penalty is near zero disabled in version 0.5.23c), then Obedience drops quickly and loyalty drops slowly. * Attention Mechanics: ** when meet interaction starts, attention set to 0. ** at end of day: *** if slave does not sleep in player's bed with attention < 150: **** raise attention by 5 to 7. *** (disabled in version 0.5.23c, each started game can only have one event even if program is restarted) once every 5 to 10 days: **** create a list of all slaves not away this day and not sleeping in jail or farm and attention >= 50: ***** repeat the following while at least 1 slave in list: ****** if randomly selected slave's attention < ( 30 to 150 ): ******* slave gets a random event and attention set to 0 ******* stop repeating ****** else, remove slave from list *** Clingy Only: **** 50% chance if loyalty >= 15 and attention > 75: ***** lowers obedience by 10 to 30 and lowers loyalty by 1 to 5. Clumsy * Description: '''NAME's reflexes are somewhat slower, than the others. * '''Effect: '''Agility -2 * '''Actual Effect: -2 bonus agility. Slave still has the same base agility but total agility is 2 lower. 30% less gold and food gained or lost from physical jobs(applies only to returned gold or food). Jobs effected: Forage, Hunt, Cooking, Market, Mage Assistant, Lumberer, and Slave Catcher. Coward * Description: '''NAME is of a meek character and has a difficult time handling himself/herself in physical confrontations. * '''Effect: Physical punishments build obedience quicker, stress in combat grows twice as fast. * Actual Effect: No effect on obedience gain or courage stats. Increases combat stress gain from 3 to 6 per round. Currently stress does not affect combat, though it does effect adding slaves to combat group(disabled if stress >= 80). During meet interaction, punishing actions raise fear by another 5. Crippled * Description: * Effect: * Actual Effect: -3 max strength, -3 max agility. This can lead to negative strength on fairies Dominant * Description: 'NAME really prefers to be in control, instead of being controlled. * '''Effect: '''Obedience -20%. Confidence +25. Max Confidence +15. * '''Actual Effect: ' -20% obedience growth, not obedience. Confidence works as stated, but Max Confidence increase has no effect because slave grade/origins always has a lower limit. During sex interaction, slave will not desire to be humiliated. Slave leading sex is more likely to be on the giver side of actions. Foul Mouth * 'Description: '''All too often, NAME uses words more suited for construction workers and sailors. * '''Effect: '''Vocal occupations less effective. Max Charm -25. * '''Actual Effect: '-30% gold from Market, Entertainer, and Escort jobs. -25 Charm max, as stated. Frail *'''Description: NAME's body is much less durable than most. His/her physical potential is severely impaired. *'Effect:' Endurance -2 *'Actual Effect:' -2 bonus endurance. Slave still has the same base endurance but total endurance is 2 lower. Infertile * Description: '''NAME appears to have a rare condition making him/her much less likely to have children. * '''Effect: '''Impregnation chance greatly reduced * '''Actual Effect: '''If impregnation fails due to low fertility, raises fertility by 2 to 5 (5 to 10 normally). This normally increases the average number of attempts to achieve impregnation by 50% (worst case is 100% increase in number of attempts). * '''Note: Fertility is the chance of successful impregnation(20 fertility = 20% chance impregnation). If impregnation fails due to low fertility, then fertility gains a random amount. Average number of attempts for successful impregnation is 5. After enough attempts successful impregnation is inevitable without contraceptives. Fertility defaults to 0 for new slaves and child birth sets fertility to 5. Infirm * Description: NAME's wounds require additional care. * Effect: '''Natural regeneration is greatly reduced. * '''Actual Effect: At end of day, slave heals by about 1/3 normal rate(exludes penalty for sleeping in communal room). * Note: At end of day, normal amount of healing is (endurance * 3 + 2 ( + 15, if job not Rest and energy < 30)( + 15, if race is Orc)( - 1, if sleeping in communal room) )% of max health. Magic Deaf * Description: ' NAME's senses are very dull when it comes to magic. * '''Effect: ' Magic Affinity -2 * '''Actual Effect: -2 bonus magic affinity. Slave still has the same base magic affinity but final magic affinity is 2 lower. Monogamous * Description: '''NAME does not favor random encounters and believes there is one true partner in life for him/her. * '''Effect: '''Refuses to work as prostitute, loyalty builds faster from sex with master. Sleeping with other partners is more stressful. * '''Actual Effect: ** Will not perform Prostitution, Escort, Exotic Whore, or Fucktoy jobs. ** At end of day, relationship penalty when sharing player's bed with other slaves. ** Does not effect loyalty growth or stress from sex. ** During sex interaction, slave will not desire multiple partners. ** Slave leading sex will not interact with anyone but the player. Mute * Description: 'NAME can't speak in a normal way and only uses signs and moans to communicate. * '''Effect: '''Obedience +25%. Can't work at occupations requiring speech. * '''Actual Effect: ' ** +25% Obedience growth. ** Cannot work as Headgirl, Public Entertainer, Mage Order Assistant, Escort, or Guardian(Guardian checks twice for Mute trait). ** During meet interaction, cannot use "Chat" or "Intimate Talk". ** At end of day, cannot instigate other slaves against you. ** Cannot speak to them about their potential, which means no leveling up. * '''Note: '''A slave with obedience < 25 and courage >= 50 and not impeded from freely speeking with other slaves has a 50% chance to instigate other slaves against you, which for slaves with loyalty < 30 results in lowers obedience by instigator's charm / 3 . Natural Beauty * '''Description: '''NAME is unusually pretty since his/her birth and often was an object of envy. * '''Effect: '''Beauty +35 * '''Actual Effect: +35 base beauty. * Note:' '''Max base beauty is 100, but base beauty + temporary beauty has no limit. Passive * '''Description: '''NAME prefers to go with the flow and barely tries to proactively affect his/her surroundings. * '''Effect:' Can't take management related jobs. Obedience +25%. * Actual Effect: '''+25% obedience growth, no daily obedience growth. Cannot perform Headgirl, Jailer, and Farm Manager jobs. Pliable * '''Description: '''NAME is still naive and can be swayed one way or another... * '''Effect: '''Has room for changes and growth. * '''Actual Effect: Chance of evolving into other traits if the day ends depending on stats. Confirmed changes: Slutty, Devoted * Note: Elixir of Regression also gives Regressed trait. Pretty voice * Description: 'NAME's voice is downright charming, making surrounding people just want to hear more of it. * '''Effect: '''Vocal occupations more effective. Charm +20. * '''Actual Effect: '+20 current charm. +20% gold from Market, Entertainer, and Escort jobs. Prude * '''Description: '''NAME is very intolerant of many sexual practices, believing there are many inappropriate behaviors which shouldn't be practiced. * '''Effect: '''Sexual actions are harder to initiate, and are less impactful. Refuses to work on sex-related jobs. * '''Actual Effect: '''Will not perform Prostitution, Escort, Exotic Whore, or Fucktoy jobs. During meet interactions, "Propose": difficulty penalty of 5. Prevents slave from learning Pervert, Deviant, and Fickle traits. * '''How to remove: In previous editions this has been replaceable with Pervert. Quick * Description: '''NAME is very active whenever he/she does something. However, it also makes his/her nervous system less stable. * '''Effect: '''Agility +2, Stress +20% * '''Actual Effect: +2 bonus agility. Slave still has the same base agility but total agility is 2 higher. +20% stress change rate(raise and lower). Responsive * Description: NAME is in touch with raw energy, making him/her potentially useful in magic area. * Effect: 'Magic Affinity +2, Toxicity +20% * '''Actual Effect: '+2 bonus magic affinity. Slave still has the same base magic affinity but total magic affinity is 2 higher. +20% toxicity change rate(raise and lower). Robust * 'Description: '''NAME's physiques[''sic] is way better than most. * 'Effect: '''Endurance +2, Fear -20% * '''Actual Effect: '+2 bonus endurance. Slave still has the same base endurance but total endurance is 2 higher. -20% fear change rate(raise and lower). Scarred * '''Description: '''NAME's body is covered in massive burn scars. Besides being terrifying to look at, this also makes him/her suffer from low confidence. * '''Effect: Charm -30. Beauty -30. * Actual Effect: -30 current charm when trait gained. -30 base beauty. Min beauty is 0 and limits base beauty including trait. * How to remove: In previous editions Beauty Potion would remove trait Spoiled * Description: 'NAME cares a great deal about the environment around him/her and expects to be treated well. * '''Effect: '''Luxury demands are increased. * '''Actual Effect: '+100% luxury demands * '''Note: Luxury demands are based on slave grade/origins. At end of day, if luxury demands are not met there is a penalty to loyalty and obedience based on the difference of luxury demanded and actual luxury (loyalty penalty is divided by 2.5). Strong * Description: 'NAME has been blessed with greater strength than most. He/she also appears harder to tame * '''Effect: '''Strength +2, Obedience -20% * '''Actual Effect: '+2 bonus strength. Slave still has the same base strength but total strength is 2 higher. -20% obedience growth, not obedience. Submissive * '''Description: '''NAME is very comfortable when having someone he/she can rely on. * '''Effect: '''Obedience +40%. No penalty for rape actions as long as loyalty is above average. Confidence -10. Max Confidence -30. * '''Actual Effect: ** +40% obedience growth, not obedience. ** -10 confidence when trait gained. -30 max confidence. ** During sex interaction: *** if slave obedience < 80 and slave not strong enough to resist sexual action and slave does not have "Likes it rough" trait: **** Lowers confidence and courage by 2 to 4. ** "Pet Suit" equipment does not raise stress or lower confidence. ** "Slave Collar" raises loyalty by 1 to 3, and does not raise obedience or stress. ** Before 5.23b: During sex interaction, slave will not desire to be humiliated. Weak * Description: 'NAME is rather weak compared to others * '''Effect: '''Strength -2 * '''Actual Effect: '-2 bonus strength. Slave still has the same base strength but total strength is 2 lower. Wild Only Traits Uncivilized * '''Description: '''NAME has spent most of his/her lifetime in the wilds barely interacting with modern society and acting more like an animal. As a result, he/she can't realistically fit into common groups and be accepted there. * '''Effect: '''Social jobs disabled. Max Wit -50. Max Obedience -30. Max Loyalty -65. * '''Actual Effect: Disables all town based jobs except Lumberer, Fucktoy and Research Subject. -50 max wit, -30 max obedience, -65 max loyalty. -50% slave price modifier (price modifiers are summed before applying to base price). * How to remove: ''' Either via Tamer specialization, or Elixer of Regression * '''Wild races: Lamia, Fairy, Harpy, Dryad, Nereid, Arachna, Scylla, Slime Unsorted Traits* These are traits that it is unknown whether they can be trained and if so how. 'Unique' Traits Some newer traits are exclusive to your starting slave and certain obtainable NPC's (Emily Hale etc) Grateful * Description: '''Due to your actions, NAME will overlook certain hardships willing to stick close to you. * '''Effect: '''No luxury requirements. * '''Actual Effect: '''Works as stated. Even at noble rank they will not need personal rooms, better food or golden rings (etc) to prevent their obedience and loyalty dropping overnight. Even if enabled, luxury rules have no effects or costs(no gold, food, or supplies are spent). * '''Note: Your starting slave and many story-related NPC's can gain this', IF' you complete their relevant quest with a positive ending. Your starting slave's side quest has an initial choice to "Shrug it off (disable further events)", which will cause slave to instantly gain this. Nimble (Ayneris) * Effect: '''+25% to hit chances. * '''Actual Effect: '''Works as stated(multiplicative increase). Sturdy (Cali) * '''Effect: '''Takes 15% less damage in combat * '''Actual Effect: Applies 15% damage reduction after protection and armor stats. Gifted (Chloe) * Effect: '''+20% upgrade points received. * '''Actual Effect: If at least one slave has this trait, then all upgrade point gains are increased by 20% and rounded up(ie. a 1 point gain becomes a 2 point gain). Small Eater (Emily Hale) * Effect: '''Food consumption reduced to 1/3. * '''Actual Effect: After Chef reduction of food consumption, consumption reduced to 1/3. Does not apply to "Better food" luxury rule or "Rest and eat" during exploration. Influential (Maple) * Effect: 'Selling slaves worth 20% more gold. * '''Actual Effect: '''If at least one slave has this trait, then selling slaves gives +20% gold (applied after slave price modifiers). Authority (Melissa) * '''Effect: '''If obedience above 95 ,[''sic] all other slaves gain +5 obedience per day. * '''Actual Effect: At end of day, for each slave with this trait: if obedience at least 95, all other slaves not away that day gain 5 obedience. Hard worker (Tisha Hale) * Effect: '''+15% gold from non-sexual occupations. * '''Actual Effect: +15% gold change from non-sexual jobs after the job gold change has been calculated. If gold was spent buying food during Cooking job or if "Keep supplies" in mansion options is substantially higher than current supplies during Market job, then gold lost from job will increase by 15%. Does not effect gold used during Market job to buy supplies. Scoundrel (Yris) * Effect: +15 gold per day. * Actual Effect: '''At end of day, for each slave with this trait: +15 gold per day. Mentor (Zoe) * '''Effect: Slaves below level 3 gain +5 exp points per day * '''Actual Effect: '''At end of day, for each slave with this trait: slaves below level 3 and not away that day gain 5 exp points. Inheriting traits As of version 0.5.16a it is now possible for the children of slaves to inherit their parents' traits. There is an 80% chance for each trait to be passed on. Only one parent need have the trait for this to happen. Even the trainable and 'unique' traits listed above can be passed on. On top of this, there is a 20% chance the new slave will have another, random, trait. This excludes trainable traits, "wild only" traits, and unique traits. Category:Guides